El gran rey
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Aoba Johsai contra Karasuno en el torneo.El gran rey contra el rey de la cancha...Los dos no cabían en el mismo trono así que alguno debía ganar y Oikawa Tooru no dejaría que su "kohai" le ganara en un partido del cruel deporte que amaba donde a pesar de ser tenaz,Oikawa no poseía el talento de Kageyama pero eso no era lo puede haber un rey.


¡Hey! Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí (?) Esta vez es para un tipo drabble (Porque dudo que alcance a ser One-shot) Del partido de Aoba Johsai contra Karasuno donde Karasuno pierde y es desde la perspectiva de sea de su agrado (?)

Bueno,a mí Haikyuu no me pertenece porque no soy Haruichi Furudate.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

"Tobio-chan" Al fin juego contra ti como mi rival a vencer, por supuesto.

Has cambiado mucho a pesar de que sigues siendo el mismo mocoso iluso e imbécil con aires de egolatría y grandeza, el gran "genio" dentro de la cancha solitario que si pudiera, haría todo solo.

Patético.

Todo en ti siempre fue patético. Desde tu cara de mocoso inocente e ingenuo hasta tu estúpida y nata habilidad como armador.

"Es un genio" "Un armador estrella" Bla, bla, bla...Poco a poco esa mustia y boba cara tuya fue transformándose a una con el ceño fruncido, una que haría temblar a cualquiera con tu egocéntrico y horrible carácter que te cargas, del cual,me jacto orgullosamente por haber ayudado a crear, no creas que te molestaba solo porque me sobraba tiempo, sino que al tener mala actitud, te abrumarías aún más.

Mientras más crecías, tu habilidad y destreza aumentaban. Cosas que yo hice después de duros años de practicar hasta vomitar, caerme, golpearme y más, a ti te salían sin esfuerzo alguno, como si se tratase de un juego de niños.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera y estaba consciente de ello, por eso volví a practicar nuevamente hasta en la noche como cuando iba en primaria, si no me especializaba o resaltaba en algo, lo más seguro era que tú me reemplazarías a mí, a mis esfuerzos, a mi sacrificio, a mi arduo trabajo y a mi reconocimiento de mejor armador de la prefectura. Nos echarías al olvido donde nadie me pediría que volviera a levantarle el balón.

Y poco tiempo después, mi peor miedo se hizo realidad, debido al estrés, el agotamiento y la desesperación, fui enviado a la banca para que el "prodigio" entrara porque ya me había superado. No sabes como mi mundo se derrumbó al escuchar eso...Tantos años de mi vida enfocados al volleyball se iban a la basura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gracias al mocoso serio que hacía una levantada en vez de mí.

No sabes cuanta ira sentí por ti y mucho menos imaginas el odio que guardaba contra mi debilidad e ineptitud en el deporte que amaba.

¿Recuerdas ese día te pasaste de cínico?...Sí que existe gente descarada en este mundo...Mira que pedirme consejos y ayuda para ser mejor armador...Niñato idiota ¿¡Qué no veías la desesperación que me controlaba porque tú eras un puto genio con talento!? ¡No, carajo! No...Olvidaba que el príncipe poseía algo que yo siempre envidié desde que te vi...El talento...No te iba a dar el fruto de mi duro trabajo solo porque ponías tu cara infantil de idiota. No, claro que no, tú jamás sabrás lo que es la amarga impotencia de ser aún más débil que tu rival por mas esfuerzo que pongas. Nunca sabrás lo que es temblar por el esfuerzo físico para que éste no rindiera frutos. Jamás tendrás la presión de correr antes de que tiren lo poquito que has hecho con tanto esmero, ni experimentarás el ser la sombra de alguien. Nunca lo sabrías y por eso...Por eso decidí que si al menos no sentirías eso, sí sentirías mi puño en tu inocente y exasperante cara que me humilla con cada "¿Me enseña, senpai?" Agradece que Iwa-chan me detuvo para no descargar mi frustración en tu cara, para que no sufrieras la décima parte de lo que yo sentía al verte practicar.

Ahora ninguno de los dos somos igual que antaño. Tenemos nuestra meta de ser el mejor armador pero desde que pisaste Kitawaga Dai'ichi no se pudo.

Solo hay lugar para uno, Tobio-chan. Para el más fuerte que es el que se queda en la cancha...

Lo siento pero ni con el enano, tu equipo y tú podrán alcanzarnos porque solo hay lugar para un rey y parece que olvidaste que tú gobernabas pedazos de mi reino.

Del reino del gran rey, Tobio-chan.

Por más cerca que estuviste…El trono sigue siendo mío.

.

.

.

.

.

Aoba Johsai gana el juego contra Karasuno para la siguiente ronda ¡Saluden!


End file.
